


White House - Bartlet Valentine's Day, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A special Valentine's Day for Charlie & Zoey.





	White House - Bartlet Valentine's Day, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A White House - Bartlet Valentine's Day**

**by:** Mike Yellen 

**Character(s):** Charlie, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Charlie/Zoey  
**Category(s):** General/Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin & John Wells Prod., and Warner Bros.  
**Summary:** A very special Valentine's Day for Charlie & Zoey.

* * *

February 14, 2004  
The White House Residence 

Charlie Young walked up to the residence, as he was planning to take Zoey for a special Valentine's Day. He & Zoey had been together for almost 4 years, and were very much in love. But on this day, Charlie wanted to make Valentine's Day a day that he & Zoey will remember forever. Ever since her ordeal and kidnapping last year, Charlie never left Zoey’s side. When she was dating Jean-Paul for a couple of months, he never showed any kind of resentment, although seeing the both of them together cuddling or kissing at a function, he always felt hurt and a little bothered. During the kidnapping, it was Jean-Paul who secretly tried to slip her what he thought was ecstasy in her drink, it wasn’t. It happened to be a low dose of GHB (a date-rape drug) and when she went to splash some water on her face in the ladies room, she was kidnapped. He always hated the fact that earlier that night, before she went to the new techno club to celebrate her graduation from Georgetown University, she waited for Charlie at the National Arboretum, where three years ago, she and Charlie buried a $14 bottle of champagne and planned to dig it up when she graduated. She and Charlie talked for a bit. She leaned over and gave him a very passionate kiss. He told her he would always be there for her when ever she needed someone and that promise stayed with both of them since then. 

Charlie knocked on Zoey's door, and when she opened the door, Charlie could not believe what he saw. 

Zoey was wearing a red valentine's dress, with her hair in a cascade of curls. Charlie was very much in love with her. 

"Zoey, you look positively breathtaking," said Charlie. 

"Why, Charlie, thank you, and you look as handsome as the day I met you." 

Both Zoey & Charlie just held hands for about five minutes, a lifetime for them. They had so much to be thankful for. 

"Charlie, I want this to be just a night for the two of us, a night we will never forget," said Zoey. 

"Zoey, I guarantee you, you and I will have this night to ourselves, and I promise you a wonderful Valentine's Day like none other." 

"Well Charlie, in that case, why don't I give you your pre- Valentine's Day present." 

Zoey then gave Charlie the most passionate kiss he and Zoey ever had since they began seeing each other. Their kiss lasted 5 minutes. 

After their lips parted, Charlie said, "That was the most beautiful kiss you ever gave, and I love you Zoey Patricia Bartlet. Happy Valentine's Day, Zoey." 

Zoey, with happy tears in her beautiful brown eyes, replied, "Oh, Charlie, I love you so much, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife. Happy Valentine's Day." 

Charlie then replied, "Well, until that day comes, may I escort to our limo, Ms. Bartlet?" 

"Why Mr. Young, I would be delighted." 

With that, both Charlie & Zoey began their Valentine's Day night. First it was a romantic dinner & dancing at a Georgetown bistro, then a romantic film at the local theatre. 

After their Valentine's Day night on the town, they went back to Charlie's apartment. After they got changed to comfortable clothes, they opened their Valentine's Day gifts in front of a romantic warm fireplace. 

Zoey opened her gift from Charlie. It was a gold necklace & bracelet, both engraved with the inscription: 

**"To my wonderful & beautiful girlfriend. All my love, Charlie."**

"Oh, Charlie, thank you. This is so beautiful." said Zoey. 

Zoey gave Charlie a wonderful hug and kiss. 

"Okay Charlie, it's your turn." 

Charlie opened his gift. It was a framed picture of the two of them at the state dinner they attended for the Prime Minister last month. 

"Oh, Zoey, thank you. This is great, and I will always have this on my nightstand to remember. I love you so much." 

"I love you with all my heart, Charlie." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zoey." 

“Charlie, I wanted you to know that I loved you from the first moment we met, and I will always be with you forever, and I wanted to ask you, would you make love to me tonight; just the two of us, together and forever.” 

Charlie had nothing but total amazement and respect to his girlfriend and after she asked him to make love to her, he knew that this was to be a very special, beautiful, and passionate night for both of them. “Oh Zoey, I love you more than you can know. Yes, let’s make love to each other and follow our passion and destiny together. “I love you Charlie,” said Zoey. “I love you Zoey,” said Charlie. Both them finally held each other in their arms, cuddled in front of the fireplace with their blanket and their arms around each other, they began to make love to each other and began to follow their own passion and destiny together, the way they were meant to be and to spend this special Valentine's Day the way they always wanted to. Together!!!! 

THE END 


End file.
